Dear Violin
by Evania Deana
Summary: Ying, seorang pemain biola terkenal yang kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Rasa penyesalan yang mendalam membuat Ying selalu gelisah, hingga pada akhirnya Ying mendapat sahabat baru. Siapa sahabat barunya itu? dan bagaimana sifat aslinya? (OOC, dan OC muncul di chapter 2)
1. Jadi terkenal

**Hai, i am coming! Fanfic yang pertama juga belum di update. Maaf ya, agak lama.**

 **Sebelumnya, thanks buat yang mau review ya!  
**

 **My second fanfic**

 **Dear Violin**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading guys**

* * *

 **Chapter1 : Jadi terkenal  
**

* * *

Hai, namaku Ying. Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti _Junior Music Contest_ tingkat kabupaten. Aku memainkan biola didepan para juri dengan perlahan namun pasti, jika aku lolos aku akan mengikuti kontes lagi tingkat nasional, kontes tingkat nasional akan masuk televisi dan jika menjadi juara umum, secara otomatis akan menjadi terkenal. Aku keluar dari ruangan tempatku memainkan biola tadi.

"Ying!"Seseorang memanggilku, tepatnya sahabatku, melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Ada apa?kau menungguku?sejak tadi?"Tanyaku padanya, karena ia yang tadi mengantarku. Ia menganggukukkan kepalanya

"Apa?! aku menunggu antrian sudah tiga jam, apasaja yang kau lakukan? Apa tidak lelah menungguku?"Tanyaku lagi

"Tidak banyak, hanya memainkan ponselku dan duduk-duduk di situ"Jawab Yaya sambil menunjuk deretan kursi. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"Ya sudah, mau pulang bareng?"Tawar Yaya

"Mengapa tidak, kau sudah menungguku sejak tadi, terima kasih Yaya"Ucapku

"Oh, sama-sama"Ucap Yaya sambil berjalan bersamaku. Di jalan, kami berdua diselimuti keheningan. Jalanan juga agak sepi, entah mengapa padahal masih pukul empat petang, lama-kelamaan aku mulai risih dengan keadaan sehening ini dan aku mulai angkat bicara

"Hei Yaya"Panggilku, Yaya menoleh

"Ya?"Jawabnya

"Hmm..menurutmu, aku bisa lolos atau tidak?"Tanyaku, hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Tentu saja bisa, mungkin kau akan menang nantinya"Ujar Yaya

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"Tanyaku untuk memecah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Ying, kau berbakat. Optimislah"Kata Yaya, aku hanya tersenyum simpul dihadapan Yaya.

Oh tidak, Yaya, kau bijaksana sekali, tak salah aku menjadi sahabatmu. Kau membuaku kehabisan kata-kata untuk kuucapkan. Rasanya aku beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu, yang selalu mengerti keadaanku.

"Ying?"Panggilan Yaya membuyarkan lamunanku "Ada apa?"Tanya Yaya

"Oh tidak tidak"Jawabku agak panik karena ketahuan melamun oleh Yaya

"Mmm...kamu tidak masuk?"Tanya Yaya

"Masuk? Masuk apa?"Aku balik bertanya membuat Yaya bingung dengan kelakuanku

"Masuk, iya ini rumahmu bukan?"Kata Yaya. Spontan aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ternyata kami memang sudah didepan rumahku.

Oh tidak, aku konyol sekali, sampai aku tidak sadar sudah didepan rumahku sendiri.

"Oh-Eh ... i-iya, baiklah terima kasih Yaya!"Seruku lalu segera melesat memasuki rumah. Yaya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahku.

"Aku pulang!"Seruku, namun tidak ada yang merespon karena di rumah hanya ada aku dan kakak laki-lakiku saja yang sifatnya amat sangat dingin, ayah dan ibuku bekerja di luar negeri. Aku dan kakakku ditinggal disini karena sekolah kami yang masih belum tamat SMA. Umur kami hanya berbeda satu tahun saja.

"Kak Fang, kapan ibu pulang?"Tanyaku sambil meletakkan biolaku di meja sebelah gitar milik kakakku

"Besok"Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kearahku sedikitpun karena sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Oh"gumamku

"Udah sana mandi!"Ucap kak Fang, aku segera menuruti perintah kakakku yang paling menjengkelkan di seluruh dunia. Sebelum itu, karena penasaran, aku mengintip layar laptop kakak, aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari yang ada di layar laptop berwarna biru ungu itu hanyalah tampilan _twitter,_ blog miliknya, dan artikel-artikel sejarah. Aku menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarku yang didalamnya terdapat kamar mandi, setelah itu, aku mandi dan berganti baju.

* * *

Dok dok dok

"Ying! Cepatlah sedikit! Aku ada tugas piket nih!"Seru kakakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku

"Iya iya, sabar sedikit napa?!"Balasku tak kalah lantang

"Kalau begitu caranya, bisa rusak pintu kamarku!"omelku

"Ssstt ... Sudah, ayo berangkat"Ajak kak Fang

Aku mengambil _sandwich_ ku diatas meja makan, rencananya aku tidak akan makan dirumah pagi ini dikarenakan kakakku yang super duper cerewet itu. Kenapa ia tidak pergi duluan? Karena kakakku tidak ingin digoda _fangirls_ di sekolah maupun di jalan.

.

"Ying! Ying!" Seru Yaya yang terlihat kelelahan

"Apa?"

"Kamu lolos!"

Aku yang tidak mengerti ucapan Yaya itu menghentikan aktivitas makan _sandwich_ ku.

"Lolos apa?"

"Apalagi kalau nggak kontes musik kemarin?"

Aku menatap Yaya. Oh tidak, aku konyol lagi, benar juga ya, kau nggak kontes musik kemarin apalagi. Aku menarik tangan Yaya dan membawanya keluar kelas. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu darimana Yaya mendapat informasi itu, tapi kaki kecilku membawaku ke mading yang terletak diantara kantor dan ruang guru.

Disana terdapat banyak murid entah laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Wah ini Ying!"Seru salah seorang murid

"Hebat ya! beruntung sekali dia"

"Iya, punya sahabat yang cantik, pandai main biola, adiknya Fang lagi!"

"Pasti senang sekali dia!"

"Aku ingin jadi sepertinya!"

Bisik-bisik tentang diriku terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Meski bukan hanya namaku yang ada di daftar peserta yang masuk final, yang paling banyak dibicarakan hanyalah diriku. Berlebihan sekali.

* * *

Dari sinilah kehidupanku mulai berubah, menurutku aku lebih umm...sombong? egois? tapi aku tidak lagi peduli. Aku sudah bahagia, namun jadwalku mulai padat. Aku jarang bertemu teman-temanku lagi, hari ini aku ada dua konser. Pertama di gedung pertemuan walikota, kedua di _Kuala Lumpur Northeast Hotel._ Besok aku juga ada konser di _Natural Homestay Malaysia_. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, aku juga sudah pernah konser di negara tetangga. Seperti Indonesia atau Singapura.

Hari-hari aku konser berjalan lancar. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal konser dimanapun dan aku ingin sekali bersantai hari ini saja, kutidurkan diriku diatas ranjang kuning milikku, kuletakkan ponselku disamping tubuhku. Tak lama kemudian mataku serasa berat untuk kubuka, dan akupun tertidur.

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar panggilan tak terjawab dari ponselku. Setelah kubuka ponselku, ternyata bukan hanya panggilan tak terjawab namun ada juga lima pesan baru yang berbeda pengirim

 _From : 08xxx1x2xx57_

 _Hai kakak, ini benar kak Ying kan? Wah, aku penggemar berat kakak!_

"Dasar, kenal aja nggak"Umpatku

 _From : 08xxx43x1010_

 _Halo, kamu lagi ngapain?_

"Ini siapa lagi coba? Huh.."Keluhku

 _From : 08x41xxx2627_

 _Ying, nama lengkap kamu siapa? nama lengkap kakak kamu siapa juga? Kamu cantik banget deh! dari penggemar setiamu_

"Sok kenal sok dekat!"

 _"From : 08xxx2759xx5_

 _Ying? mau jadi sahabat aku nggak? pliissss ... aku penggemar beratmu Ying!_

"Huuh,, mereka semua dapat nomorku darimana sih?! ganggu aja!"Teriakku lantang membuat burung-burung terbang dari sarangnya dan mendatangkan kakakku

"Bisa diam gak sih? ganggu aja!"Tegur kak Fang dengan raut wajah kesal

"Eh, iya kak"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ini nih, banyak nomor tidak dikenal masuk di ponselku."

"Sini!" kak Fang merebut ponsel kuning dari genggamanku

"Ini dari Yaya."

"Hah?!"Aku baru ingat, tadi ada lima pesan dan yang kubaca baru empat.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **~Next Chapter  
**

"Yayaaaaaaa! jangan tinggalkan aku Yayaaaaaaaaaaaa! kumohon bangunlah ... "

"Jangan Yayaaaaaa ... Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois Yayaaaaa! Kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku. Asalkan bangunlah! Jangan seperti ini Yayaaaaaa!"

"Sudahlah Ying, penyesalan memang datang terlambat. Kau mengalaminya kan?"

"Aku bodoh! aku yang menyebabkan Yaya seperti ini! I'm a loser ... "

* * *

 **Well, For the next chapter please review**

 **Thank you~**


	2. A Violin and a diary

**Hello, Ni Hao, Annyeonghaseyo, Moshi-moshi!**

 **Aku bawa chapter 2 nih! Entah kenapa jadi pengen update yang ini**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Huuh,, mereka semua dapat nomorku darimana sih?! ganggu aja!"Teriakku lantang membuat burung-burung terbang dari sarangnya dan mendatangkan kakakku_

 _"Bisa diam gak sih? ganggu aja!"Tegur kak Fang dengan raut wajah kesal_

 _"Eh, iya kak"_

 _"Emangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Ini nih, banyak nomor tidak dikenal masuk di ponselku."_

 _"Sini!" kak Fang merebut ponsel kuning dari genggamanku_

 _"Ini dari Yaya."_

 _"Hah?!"Aku baru ingat, tadi ada lima pesan dan yang kubaca baru empat._

 **Boboiboy** **© Animonsta Studio**

 **~DEAR VIOLIN~**

 **.**

Aku merebut kembali ponselku dan kubaca pesan dari Yaya

 _From : Yaya_

 _Ying? Maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kafe terdekat, apa kau mau? Kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, Jika kau tidak mau aku tidak memaksa kok. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggumu.  
_

"Apa kau membacanya?"Tanyaku pada kak Fang

"Aku belum sempat membacanya, jadi kemarikan akan kubacakan"Jawab kak Fang

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membacanya. Sekarang aku tinggal membalasnya saja."Kataku lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju taman belakang rumah, disinilah tempat favoritku. Duduk diatas kursi taman lengkap dengan meja berbahan kayu jati asli dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ditambah dengan semilir angin membelai rambut hitamku. Kubalas pesan dari Yaya

 _To : Yaya_

 _Tentu saja kau mengganggu istirahatku. Tapi baiklah aku mau_

Setelah membalas pesan Yaya, aku mulai menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan daun kering yang berjatuhan dari pohon didekat tempatku duduk saat ini. Aku memandangi pohon rindang yang cukup besar bagiku. Dulu, di taman belakang rumahku tidak ada pohon sama sekali, hanya ada bunga-bunga yang indah. Aku dan kak Fang suka sekali duduk-duduk di kursi ini. Namun, aku dan kakakku berpikir bahwa alangkah baiknya jikalau taman ini ditanami pohon untuk menambah keindahan dan dijadikan tempat berteduh ketika pohon sudah cukup besar. Kak Fang mengusulkan hal itu pada ayah, aku sangat mendukung. Setelah itu, kami langsung menanamnya agar pohon yang kami tanam lekas tumbuh dan meninggi, dan kini hal itu terwujud. Rupanya aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan asal-usul pohon dihadapanku ini. Aku membalikkan badanku dan-

"Yaya?"Aku mendapati Yaya duduk disampingku. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Barusan, maaf mengagetkanmu"Jawab Yaya

"Ya"Jawabku singkat, "ayo berangkat!"Ajakku

Aku dan Yaya pergi menuju _Modern Minimalist cafe_ yang hanya berjarak 350 meter dari rumahku. Di jalan, aku terus memainkan ponselku tak perduli dengan Yaya, bukan hanya sekali aku tersandung batu. Namun, aku tidak menabrak orang lain atau lupa jalan, karena aku sudah sering ke kafe yang akan kami kunjungi sekarang.

Sesampainya disana, aku dan Yaya menuju meja yang terletak di teras kafe disebelah tanaman asparagus. Aku memesan _Chocochinno_ satu, sedangkan Yaya memesan jus sirsak.

"Hei Yaya"Panggilku pada Yaya yang sedang menyeruput jusnya

"Iya"Jawabnya

"Seenarnya... Hei, itu bukannya Alexa? _drummer_ terkenal itu loh"Tanyaku pada Yaya, ia menghentikan aktivitas menyeruput jusnya.

"Sepertinya iya!"Jawab Yaya

"Alexa!"Seruku. Gadis bersurai kecokelatan yang kupanggil menoleh dan menghampiri kami

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"Tanyanya

"Silahkan"Aku mempersilahkannya duduk

Saat ini, aku lebih sering berbicara dengan Alexa daripada Yaya, sampai akhirnya Yaya memutuskan untuk pulang. setelah dirasa Yaya sudah cukup jauh, Alexa mengejutkanku lalu menanyakan sesuatu padaku, membuatku hampir menyemburkan _chocochinno-_ ku

"Hei Ying! siapa gadis tadi?"Tanya Alexa

"Oh, dia Yaya, sahabatku"Jawabku

"Hah? sahabatmu? Ying, kau sudah terkenal. Cari sahabat baru dong! yang sama-sama terkenal, jangan seperti dia!"Ucapnya

"Tapi, dia itu nggak kayak yang lain, dia itu baik!"Pekikku

"Masih banyak kali orang baik di dunia ini, bahkan lebih baik darinya. Kau tahu kan? dari tadi dia diam terus? Sadarlah Ying!"

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang daripada gosip gak jelas gini. Gosipin sahabat aku lagi!" Aku segera berdiri dan berlalu dari kafe tadi. Aku sempat mendengar dia bergumam tidak jelas tadi.

 _"Aku akan membuatmu sadar Ying!"_

* * *

"Ying, kau ada konser lagi pukul tujuh malam nanti"Kata kak Fang

"Hah?!Konser lagi?"Seruku

"Iya"Ucapnya singkat

"Dimana? huh ... padahal baru aja mau santai-santai"

"Balai pertemuan, menyambut kedatangan bapak gubernur dan wakil gubernur"

Aku menghela nafas malas, padahal baru pemain biola, belum penyanyi, belum bintang film. Aduuuhh..

.

_SKIP TIME_

"Nah, ini dia, seorang pemain biola yang sekarang sedang naik daun. Mari kita sambut ... Ying!" Pembawa acara pertemuan gubernur berteriak saking senangnya. Aku memasuki ruangan dan langsung diserbu oleh beberapa pertanyaan dari pembawa acara tersebut sebelum aku memainkan biolaku.

"Ying, sejak kapan kau bisa memainkan biola?" Tanyanya

"Sejak ... berumur sebelas tahun"Jawabku agak ragu

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"Tanya pembawa acara itu lagi

"Pertama kali, aku diajari oleh kakak dan sahabatku, namanya Yaya. Namun, karena tugas sekolah kakakku yang menumpuk, jadi aku ikut kelas musik di sekolah."Jelasku

"Oh, begitu, ya sudah, tanpa basa basi lagi, mari kita sambut, ini dia penampilan biola oleh Ying!"Seru pembawa acara yang hiperaktif itu (para hadirin bertepuk tangan)

Aku memainkan biolaku, menggesek senar-senar biola untuk menciptakan nada-nada. Setelah giliranku selesai, aku diperkenankan untuk keluar.

"Kaakaaaaakkk"Aku berlari keluar dari dalam gedung pertemuan dan langsung memeluk kakakku

"E-eh k-kenapa?"Tanyanya, ia bingung dengan kelakuanku yang mendadak begini. "Kamu dipuji ya sama bapak gubernur?"Tebak kak Fang seakan membaca dengan tepat pikiranku

" _Right! to the point!_ Kakak terlalu pandai menebak."Aku melepaskan pelukanku

"Aku memang jauh lebih pandai darimu~"ejek kak Fang. Mulai deh, terlalu membanggakan diri sekali. "Pulang yuk, udah malem"Ajaknya

"Ayo!"Sahutku semangat.

Kami pulang hanya berdua, sesampainya di rumah, aku dan kakakku duduk di sofa depan televisi. Kakak berkali-kali mengganti _channel_ mencari acara TV yang cocok ditonton. Akhirnya, kakakku berhenti ketika sebuah stasiun televisi menayangkan berita tentang kasus pembunuhan.

"Ying, kasus ini ada di jalan Kebenaran (?) itu artinya di sekitar sini."Ucap kakakku tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah? benarkah? besok saja kita buktikan"Kataku lalu segera pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Kakakku yang melihatku juga ikutan tidur.

Namun, di dalam kamar, aku tidak bisa tidur. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

"Aduuhh ... kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba begini ya? semoga saja tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi."Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Akhirnya ada suatu ide yang melintas di kepalaku.

"Aku telefon Yaya, biar bisa bicara dengannya. Mungkin bisa membuatku mengantuk."Aku meraih ponselku dan mencari nama Yaya di kontakku. Setelah aku temukan, aku masih bingung antara ingin menelfonnya atau tidak. Aku takut mengganggu. Kulihat jam di ponselku.

23:53

Pasti Yaya sudah tidur. Jadi,kuurungkan niatku untuk menghubunginya. Dan melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatku tertidur, mulai dari mengarang cerita, membaca komik, novel, majalah, buku pelajaran, dan lain-lain. Alhasil, aku berhasil tidur pukul satu dini hari.

_SKIP TIME_(lagi)

Aku bangun pukul enam tepat saat mendengar seruan kakakku. Aku menggumam tidak jelas yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti, lalu. Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan seseorang memasuki kamarku.

"Hei Ying, ayo bangun. Udah jam enam nih! Kamu nggak ke rumah Yaya?"Kakakku mencoba membangunkanku. Aku yang tadinya malas untuk bangun, langsung membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tidurku ketika mendengar nama Yaya.

"Eh, emangnya ada apa dengan Yaya?"Tanyaku bingung

"Sudahlah, mandi dulu, akan kuceritakan!"kata kakakku. Aku tak membalas perkataannya, melainkan bergegas melangkah dengan gontai dan rambut acak-acakan menuju kamar mandi. Belum ada sepuluh menit, aku sudah bepakaian rapi menuju ruang keluarga tempat kakakku saat ini.

"Sudah selesai ya?"Tanya kakakku

"Kalau belum, aku gak ada disini"Jawabku

"Baiklah, ummm ... kamu tahu berita kemarin malam kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Itu ... err ... Itu ... Ya-Yaya"Ucap kakakku

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin itu Yaya!"Aku tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Sama sekali TIDAK

"Jangan mencoba lari dari kenyataan, Ying"Kata kak Fang

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin itu Yaya ... "Lirihku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah Yaya!"Ajak kakak. Aku mengangguk, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui benar atau tidaknya perkataan kak Fang. Aku merapikan pakaian dan rambutku. Setelah itu, kami bergegas menuju rumah Yaya. Oh iya, aku lupa, setelah aku menjadi terkenal, aku dan kakakku _homeschooling_.

Di luar pagar, rumah Yaya memang terlihat sepi. Namun, didalamnya sangat ramai. Aku dan kak Fang melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah Yaya.

"Ying, mendekatlah kesana, aku ingin disini saja bersama saudara-saudara lelaki Yaya."Ujar kakak. Aku masih belum ingin berbicara, aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu mendekati ibu Yaya yang menangis histeris di sebelah selimut yang menyelimuti sesosok tubuh mungil, kuharap itu bukan Yaya. Aku berharap bisa pergi ke kafe, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dan bersendau gura lagi bersama Yaya. Namun, seketika itu, harapanku sirna begitu saja, setelah aku mengetahui bahwa sosok mungil tersebut adalah Yaya. Kini, aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang. Mengingat awal dari pertemuan kami hingga saat kami bertengkar. Aku begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Pemakaman Yaya telah usai, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai pulang. Hanya tersisa aku dan kak Fang saja. Aku masih terus menangis, pikiranku hanya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan atas kepergian Yaya.

Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kesedihan ini, aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya atas penyesalanku

"Yayaaaaaaa! jangan tinggalkan aku Yayaaaaaaaaaaaa! kumohon bangunlah ... "

"Jangan Yayaaaaaa ... Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois Yayaaaaa! Kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku. Asalkan bangunlah! Jangan seperti ini Yayaaaaaa!"

"Sudahlah Ying, penyesalan memang datang terlambat. Kau mengalaminya kan?"Kak Fang mencoba menenangkanku dengan susah payah, mengelus punggungku

"Aku bodoh! aku yang menyebabkan Yaya seperti ini! _I'm a loser ..._ "

"Sudah, kita pulang yuk, sudah mau hujan nih."Ajak kak Fang, aku menurutinya.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung bercermin, melihat pantulan diriku kini. Mata sembab dan rambut berantakan, itulah _style_ ku saat ini. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur kesayanganku dan akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

 _Ting tong_

Bel rumahku berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang kerumahku. Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar kamar, jadi kuputuskan untuk tetap berbaring dikasurku. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang

"Masuklah"Seruku dengan suara agak serak. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan kakakku masuk membawakan sebuah kotak besar yang terbungkus rapi.

"Ini, dari ibu Yaya"Kata kak Fang sambil menyodorkan kotak tadi kepadaku lalu beranjak pergi. Aku membukanya.

Sebuah biola

dan

Sebuah diary berwarna merah muda dan kuning

 _Dear Ying, my best friend, aku memberikanmu sebuah biola dan sebuah diary. Maaf, mungkin merknya bukan merk yang mahal dan terkenal. Tapi, itu cukup kan sebagai pemberian dariku? Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang perfect bagimu. Saat ini kau pasti membaca surat ini kan? Simpan baik-baik surat ini ya! Jangan sampai hilang! Oh iya, besok kan tanggal 9 Mei, hari ulang tahun persahabatan kita kan? Makanya aku belikan ini untukmu, kalau mau curhat ke buku diary aja ya!_

 _Penuh kebahagiaan~ Yaya_

Sebulir kristal bening kembali jatuh membasahi pipiku. Hari ini, Yaya meninggal tepat saat hari ulang tahun persahabatan kita. Maafkan aku Yaya, aku melupakan hari ulang tahun persahabatan kita.

Kini aku sendiri

Menjalani suka duka sendiri

Di kehidupanku yang kini

Menyesal

Aku sungguh menyesal

Aku benar-benar menyesal

Sudah tiada lagi harapanku

Harapan untuk terus bersamanya

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menyesal

Kehilangan separuh nafasku

Separuh jiwaku

Separuh harapanku

Aku rindu dirinya

Senyumannya

Menenangkan hatiku

Seseorang yang membuang seluruh sifat pemaluku

Seseorang yang telah membuat hidupku secerah ini

Kini telah tiada

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Tapi-**

 **Aduuuuhh ... kenapa OC nya malah aku munculin cuma sebentar..  
Baiklah, untuk chapter 3 akan aku masukin banyak peran OC nya. Tenang aja ya~~~~**

 **Untuk BST, D, Hariken yuu-chan, Nadya, dan Yamada Chie-chan thanks review nya ya!**

 **Review dong**


	3. The tragedy

**Halo semua, aku kembali nih  
**

 **Sesuai janji aku, OC nya akan muncul banyak di chapter ini**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Boboiboy ⓒ Animonsta Studio**

 **DEAR VIOLIN** **ⓒ Hanako Frost**

* * *

Aku melamun di dalam kamar. Memandang kosong jendela yang ada di kamarku, menampilkan suasana malam yang kelam. Sebenarnya, aku juga sedang ada konser hari ini, namun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Biar saja mereka membenciku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Aku mulai menulis di halaman kedua diary pemberian Yaya. Menggoreskan sedikit demi sedikit tinta penaku

 _Dear Diary, ini pertama kalinya aku menuliskan curahan hatiku padamu. Kenapa Yaya pergi secepat itu? Kenapa? Aku menyesal tidak mengajaknya bicara lebih banyak di kafe waktu itu. Rupanya itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Yaya, aku menyesal, kau bilang kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Namun, aku belum sempat mendengarnya. Yaya, kumohon kembalilah_

 _Ying and violin_

Aku tertidur setelah menulis curhat pertamaku di diary pemberian Yaya

 _"Hei, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? dan, kenapa aku sendirian? Kemana semua orang?"Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Tempat ini, tempat terakhirku bertemu Yaya, tempat terakhirku berbicara dengan Yaya. Aku meneteskan kembali air mataku, entah mengapa bila aku mendengar nama Yaya atau sesuatu yang identik dengan Yaya, aku jadi bersedih._

 _Perlahan, aku meihat sesosok gadis berpakaian serba putih. Dia menuju kearahku, ya, kearahku. Dia semakin mendekat. Sosok itu berkerudung, mengingatkanku kembali pada Yaya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku._

 _"Jangan menangis, Ying"Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap air mataku_

 _"Apa... "Lirihku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis itu "Yaya?"_

 _"Jangan menangis, pikirkan masa depanmu, kesuksesanmu. Jangan seperti ini lagi, oke?"Yaya tersenyum menatapku lembut_

 _"Baiklah."Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, memeluk Yaya yang ada di depanku. Dia membalas pelukanku "Boleh, aku ikut denganmu?"_

 _"Jangan, masa depanmu Ying, aku masih ingin meihat tahapan kesuksesanmu."Tolaknya lembut_

 _Aku mendengar ucapan-ucapannya yang lembut, seolah tidak ada beban. Aku kembali tersenyum_

 _"Berjanjilah Ying, jangan bersedih atas kepergianku, tersenyumlah."Ucap Yaya_

 _"Ya, aku berjanji"Kataku_

 _"Satu lagi, percayalah bahwa kau akan sukses nanti. Aku yakin"_

 _"Ya, aku percaya padamu Yaya, sahabat sejatiku"_

 _"Ingat, jangan menangis."_

 _"Ya"_

 _"Baiklah, aku harus pergi"_

 _"Ti-tidak! jangan pergi! Yaya... hiks.. "_

 _"Aku harus pergi Ying, jangan menangis!"_

 _"Tapi... hiks... Boleh aku ikut?"_

 _"Jangan! Kesuksesan sudah di depan mata! Kau hanya tinggal meraihnya, jangan menyerah begitu saja! Kau tidak boleh ikut aku"_

 _"Aku ingin ikut Yaya... hiks..."_

 _Dia memelukku. Sambil terus berkata 'jangan menangis' Dia menolakku untuk ikut dengannya. Demi masa depanku_

 _"Sahabat sejatiku. Sehidup sematiku, sekali lagi berjanjilah, jangan bersedih atas kepergianku. Aku harus pergi, aku haus kembali."_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku. Perlahan, tubuh Yaya mulai transparan dan akhirnya menghilang. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku ada di kamar pribadiku._

"Hanya mimpi rupanya..."Aku kembali bersedih mengingat mimpi tadi, dimana diriku sedang bersama Yaya

 _Berjanjilah Ying, jangan bersedih atas kepergianku, tersenyumlah._ Aku teringat perkataan Yaya di mimpiku tadi

"Yaya, aku tak bisa tidak melakukannya, aku akan berusaha walau sangat berat rasanya."

Aku berusaha tersenyum, menerima kenyataan bahwa Yaya telah tiada. Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan.

* * *

Aku melepas kuncir yang mengikat _twintail_ rambutku, dan mengepangnya menjadi satu dibelakang. Kupakai baju milikku yang kembar dengan Yaya. Baju milikku berwarna kuning, sedangkan Yaya berwarna merah muda. Tak lupa bando biru ku.

"Ying, boleh aku masuk?"

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirku.

"Ada apa kak?"Tanyaku

"Itu, kamu dicari seseorang"Katanya. Aku bingung, siapa yang masih mencariku sedangkan aku menolak semua konser kemarin.

Aku turun dan melihat Alexa duduk di teras rumahku.

"Hei Alexa, ada apa?"Tanyaku

"Umm... Aku minta maaf udah gosipin Yaya waktu itu"Ucap Alexa

"Oh, iya."Balasku

"Mau ke taman?"Ajaknya

"Boleh!"Sahutku bersemangat.

* * *

Hari-hari liburku kini kujalani bersama Alexa. Gadis itu mampu menghilangkan semua kesedihanku atas kepergian Yaya.

 _Dia gadis yang baik_ pikirku. Aku mengambil diary pemberian Yaya dan pena di meja belajarku. Kurangkai kata-kata didalamnya

 _Dear diary, Aku mulai akrab dengan Alexa, kurasa dia gadis yang baik seperti Yaya. Kau tahu? berkatnya, aku perlahan sudah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Yaya. Aku perlahan mulai melupakannya. Oh iya, kemarin aku dan Alexa resmi bersahabat. Dan kurasa, dia bisa menggantikan posisi Yaya. Tapi, aku juga merasa ada keganjalan diantara kami. Entah apa itu.  
_

 _Ying and violin_

Tok tok tok tok tok

Aku beranjak dari kamarku dan bergegas membukakan pintu ruang tamu. Sudah, kuduga, pasti Alexa.

Dan benar saja, Alexa yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Dia berjanji akan membawaku ke taman

"Sebentar ya, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Iya, jangan lama-lama ya!"

Aku menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua, aku berganti baju dan segera kembali menemui Alexa.

"Mau ke taman mana sih?"Tanyaku

"Yang pasti keluar dari pemukiman sini."Jawab Alexa

"Baiklah, oh tunggu dulu, ponselku ketinggalan"Aku berlari untuk mengambil ponselku, agar aku bisa tahu jika ada yang memintaku untuk konser dadakan. Sekaligus aku meminta izin kakakku dulu

"Kak, aku pergi sama Alexa dulu ya!"Pamitku

"Kemana?"Tanyanya

"Ke taman, tapi katanya di luar pemukiman"Kataku

"Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama"

"Kenapa? kakak khawatir ya~"Godaku

"Tentu saja, kau sudah terkenal sekarang"Jawabnya datar. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari kakakku

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, nanti kalau ada konser hubungi aku ya!"

Aku kembali keluar dan menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Alexa.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah taman yang luas. Aku langsung menduduki salah satu kursi taman yang disediakan disana diikuti dengan Alexa.

"Ying, kau sudah makan?"Tanya Alexa. Aku menggeleng

"Ini"Alexa menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi beberapa roti.

"Eh, terima kasih"

"Sama-sama"

Aku mengambil sebuah roti dan memakannya, penasaran dengan rasanya "Enak, kau buat sendiri?"

"Iya"Kulihat Alexa tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Padahal menurutku, aku sudah cukup tidur tadi malam.

"Alexa, ayo pulang. Aku mengantuk nih"Ajakku

"Oke"

Aku memasuki mobil Alexa. Mataku rasanya sangat berat, aku pun tertidur di dalam mobil

 **~:":~**

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku, sekelilingku sangat gelap, aku hanya melihat cahaya masuk melalui sela-sela bangunan

"Dimana aku?"Gumamku

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kaki dan tanganku terikat. Ponselku juga ada didekat kakiku, namun aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Aku mencoba melepas tali tanganku terlebih dahulu. Namun, tali itu terlalu kuat, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku terus mencoba, namun tali itu tak kunjung lepas

Sreekk

"Hah?"Aku ketakutan, ada seseorang mendekatiku

"S-siapa itu?!"

Orang itu semakin mendekat, kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tampangnya

"A-alexa?"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagus, ini kesempatan emasku!"

"A-alexa, t-tolong lepaskan t-tali i-ni!"

"A-alexa a-apa yang kau laku—Aaahh..."Rintihku kesakitan, Alexa malah mengeratkan talinya.

"Aku... Akan MEMBUNUHMU!"

"H-hah, ke-kenapa? ja-jangan!"

"Karena... KAU TELAH MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAANKU! KAU TAHU ITU?!"Suara Alexa semakin meninggi "Dan... Agar kau bisa menyusul Yaya secepatnya, lalu aku akan mendapat kebahagiaanku lagi"

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membunuh seluruh keluargamu!"Ancam Alexa

Tes

Air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit

"Aku bersedia, BUNUH SAJA AKU!"Aku tahu ini keputusan yang bodoh. Tapi aku sangat ingin, agar dia lega. Dan aku bisa mendapat kebahagiaanku di lain dunia nanti

Alexa mundur menjauhiku, dia mengambil pisau yang benar-benar tajam dan mengkilat. Perlahan dia mendekat, langkahnya melambat

Aku menangis sekarang, memperhatikan pisau yang dibawa Alexa

"Kau tahu Ying, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang, bahkan tidak pernah lagi diundang untuk konser. Karena sudah ada dirimu! Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu, agar aku lebih mudah membunuhmu!"

Alexa menyeringai, menatapku tajam. Banyak kilatan amarah dalam dirinya. Rambutnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda ia urai, dirinya yang selama ini lembut dimataku kini menjadi keras, kasar. "Dan aku, iri padamu!"

"Silahkan, kau boleh membunuhku! Kau boleh, Alexa, silahkan kau bunuh aku. Kau boleh apakan saja aku. Asalkan jangan bunuh keluargaku, aku menyayanginya"Aku mengusap air mataku

"Bunuhlah aku! agar kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanmu. Agar kau bebas tanpaku lagi! Cepat Alexa, agar aku bisa bertemu Yaya! Aku merindukannya sebagai sahabat sejatiku!"

Alexa menunduk begitu pula aku

"Hiks... Tunggu apa lagi, cepat Alexa! Sebelum ada yang tahu! cepat!"

Alexa mengangkat kepalanya, ia kembali menyeringai

"Kau tahu siapa pembunuh Yaya?"Tanyanya

Aku menggeleng

"Akulah pembunuhnya! dan aku juga akan membunuhmu! Sekarang!"Alexa mempercepat langkahnya. Aku menutup mataku

"Selamat tinggal ayah, ibu, kak Fang. Selamat tinggal dunia ... Aku datang, Yaya aku akan bertemu denganmu ... hiks"Ucapan terakhirku. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu pisau Alexa menancap di dadaku, tapi—

BRAAAAAKKKK

Aku membuka mataku, Kulihat kak Fang dan dua orang polisi mendobrak pintu tempatku dan Alexa berdiri. Dua orang polisi tersebut segera memborgol kedua tangan Alexa dan menyita pisau yang dibawa Alexa. Sementara kak Fang melepas tali yang mengikatku. Setelah terlepas, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku bersyukur telah selamat. Dan aku juga tidak memikirkan Alexa yang dibawa oleh kedua polisi ke mobil polisi.

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur kuningku, memandang langit-langit kamarku sendu. Aku masih trauma atas kejadian tadi. Aku bangkit untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku tentang kejadian tadi di diary pemberian Yaya

 _Dear diary, aku baru sadar, tidak semua orang sebaik Yaya. Aku baru saja kehilangan Yaya, dan sekarang aku hampir dibunuh sahabat baruku, Alexa. Aku baru sadar, dia bukanlah gadis yang baik. Dia yang telah membunuh Yaya. Dia iri denganku, sekarang, aku berjanji tidak akan salah memilih teman. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai Yaya, diary_

 _Ying and violin_

Setelah menulis diary, aku turun untuk makan bersama kakakku. Dia juga bisa memasak, karena semenjak ibu dan ayah dinas ke luar kota, sebelumnya ibu sempat membuat daftar menu dan resep masakan. Sebenarnya, hari ini giliranku memasak, namun, mungkin kakakku tahu jika aku masih syok.

"Kak, ternyata Alexa yang membunuh Yaya"Kataku di sela-sela makan

"Sudah, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, biarkan polisi yang mengurusinya"Kata kak Fang

Setelah kejadian itu, hidupku menjadi normal dan aku mulai rajin menulis diary

 **~(-THE END-)~**

* * *

 **Gaje ya, maaf.**

 **Aku lagi kehabisan stok inspirasi (?) nih, aku juga sulit bikin kata-kata yang pas gitu. (curhat?jangandisini/Nggak, akungetik :P)  
**

 **Udah, mohon di review ya**


End file.
